Temperature
by deadeyecoffee
Summary: Caught in a bizarre desert snowstorm, Neliel seeks shelter and ends up in front of Grimmjow, who reluctantly lets her in to his home. One shot. Lemon.


A/N: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

Lemon. One shot.

Classiness grade: C

…

**Temperature**

…

Neliel Tu Oderschwank stood in front of the vast desert.

She had sent away her fraccion for the moment; she wished for some solitude.

The war was over, Aizen had been captured, the Vandenreich defeated, she had been healed by Orihime, and now she was one of the few remaining of the Espada. Her, the Tercera Espada who had succeeded her, and that wild Grimmjow.

Well, they were no longer Espada; Tia Harribel was now the ruler of Hueco Mundo, and she wasn't even sure if that Grimmjow was still alive. She hadn't seen him since he'd been defeated by Ichigo.

Nel cast her thoughts back to Tia Harribel. The new ruler of Hueco Mundo seemed to have fraccion who respected her, Nel thought wistfully. She too, had faithful fraccion who were like her brothers, but they weren't the same as fellow females. Maybe it had been too long since she had hung out with a girl.

She considered visiting Ichigo, to see his younger sisters and Orihime, but she thought better of it.

She had barely refrained confessing her feelings for Ichigo last time she'd seen him.

The words had almost come out her throat, until she'd seen the way he looked at Orihime.

Besides, humans and hollows didn't mix. Shinigami and hollows _definitely_ didn't mix. And Ichigo was both human _and_ shinigami.

Even if Ichigo did love her back, it would have been a doomed relationship.

So here she stood, lonely and screwed over by the fact that she was a hollow. Even though her hollow hole was in a place no passerby would see, it was painfully obvious once she bared herself.

She heaved a sigh and saw her breath frost in front of her. Hueco Mundo must be in one of its weather mood swings again. Even mere moments before, it hadn't been this cold.

_Better find shelter before it starts snowing._

She knew that Ichigo would scoff and say that the thought of snow in a desert was ridiculous. She didn't know what deserts were like in the human world, but in Hueco Mundo, she'd known the dunes to freeze over in the extreme cold.

Torn between wanting to escape the cold and wanting to enjoy her time alone, Nel settled for walking back the way she'd come, punctuated by sonido.

The sonido came more frequently, however, when temperatures seemed to drop below freezing. Why didn't she see her home? Nel grit her teeth in annoyance when she realized that she hadn't been heading back to where she'd come from after all.

After Las Noches was gone, she had no idea where she was. Her only hope was to flare out her spiritual power and hope that something – preferably Pesshe or Dondochaka – came to help her.

…

A little flake of snow floated down the sky, making its way onto the forehead of a certain irritable blue-haired arrancar.

Grimmjow swiped at the snowflake that had immediately melted upon contact with his skin. He looked up and saw little flakes of freezing stuffs starting to fall down from the sky.

"What's _with_ today…" he muttered to himself. _First some reiatsu nearby and then snow? _"Fuckin' bipolar weather."

At least he'd be safe and somewhat warm inside the pueblo he'd built himself. But he couldn't say that he was completely fine with the spiritual pressure that was still flaring outside.

It seemed that the owner was crying for… help, somehow. From the strength, it was probably an arrancar.

Arrancar weren't immune to cold, and Grimmjow felt almost sorry for the poor bastard out there in the snow. He considered flaring his own spiritual pressure, but then the reiatsu seemed to be moving away, so he dismissed it. _Don't want to make this place any more cramped than it already is._

He wouldn't admit that he was lonely and would almost welcome another arrancar's presence.

But he felt the spiritual pressure flare sharply one more time before it flickered out like a light, and he realized that it hadn't been moving away, it had merely getting weaker.

He sighed. _I can just kill him if I don't like him. _It would just be practice for killing the current ruler of Hueco Mundo.

He flared his spiritual pressure.

…

Nel, who had been getting sleepy, came to sudden alertness with a jolt when she felt another arrancar's spiritual pressure flare. She was covered in snow and more was falling; she couldn't feel her fingers or her toes. Standing up, she used sluggish sonido to travel to the area where the spiritual pressure was coming from.

Just as it seemed like her hands and feet would fall off, Nel arrived at a box-like structure made of what looked like condensed sand. The spiritual pressure was emanating from within, and Nel knocked on a wall.

"Excuse me?"

She heard a grunt and some footsteps before the wall panel scraped and opened. A blue haired arrancar she hadn't expected to see again stood at the door.

His attire was different from back when he was an arrancar; he still wore white, but it was now a sleeveless zip up.

Though rather taken off guard by the fact that the arrancar was an attractive female a scant few inches shorter than him, Grimmjow still looked imperiously down at her. "So you were able to trace my reiatsu after all. I was starting to think it was a waste of my energy."

Though not gentleman enough to not blatantly stare at the skin that showed through her wet white clothes, Grimmjow managed to scrape up enough manners to stand aside for the green haired woman to enter the pueblo.

Blessedly warm air enveloped Nel just before her hands and feet began to tingle and burn from the resurge of blood circulation.

Fighting the urge to rub her arms to warm them, Nel looked around. The furnishings were sparse; one chair, a table, and a bed. He must have found some way to irrigate water to his home, Nel thought, noting Grimmjow pour water from a tap.

Grimmjow eyed Nel with his cyan eyes. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?"

Nel realized that Grimmjow had only encountered her in her child form, and been half-unconscious during the time she'd recovered her true form. Of course he wouldn't recognize her; she'd been an espada before his time. Thinking it unnecessary to remind him of what must have been one of the humiliating times in his life, Nel didn't answer his question. She merely stood there, in the middle of the adobe hut.

Surprisingly, Grimmjow did not pursue the matter. Instead, he sighed noisily and pointed towards what looked like a dresser. "Change. You look like a drowned rat and I don't want you dripping all over my floor."

Relief washed over Nel; she wouldn't have to endure the feeling of wet cloth on her skin. After she walked over to the dresser, she turned to Grimmjow and said quietly, "Thank you."

Grimmjow made a noise of vague acknowledgement and took a drink.

Nel opened a drawer and looked inside to find white garb similar to the ones he wore now. Though it was a bit big for her, it would do.

Grimmjow nearly choked on his water when he saw Nel start to pull her wet clothes off.

Surprised, Nel turned around. "Are you oka –"

Grimmjow coughed out, "No! No I'm _**not **_okay! Go change somewhere else!"

Puzzled, Nel questioned, "Why? I always change in front of my fra– "

"My house, _my _rules! Just go somewhere else!"

But there_ was_ nowhere else, Nel thought in annoyance. And all the while, her clothes were thawing, and with the numbness fading from her limbs, she could feel the water seeping through her clothes more and more by the moment.

"Okay. Just turn around then."

Grimmjow crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm not moving an _inch_ from here. _You_ move."

At his childish behavior, Nel began to grow angry as well. "Are we really doing this?"

When he neither budged _nor_ answered, she was tempted to just leave. But the thought of freezing outside cooled her temper a bit, and she grabbed the clothes from the drawer and walked around Grimmjow so he couldn't see her.

"Is this okay for you?" Though he had been barely hospitable thus far, he was still her host.

Grimmjow stood stiffly as he heard the rustling of cloth as the woman changed clothes.

Being alone had apparently taken its toll on Grimmjow, and the presence of someone else – especially an attractive specimen of the opposite sex – had him very, _very_ uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to turn around. _He _had been the one to send her away; his pride didn't allow him to turn around at the mere sound of a woman – albeit an unbelievably sexy one – changing.

When Nel came back into his line of sight, Grimmjow gulped; if the woman had looked good before – sexy in her drenched clothes that clung to her every curve – for some reason, she looked even more desirable wearing his clothes, only hints of her curves beneath the baggy clothing, giving him a impulse to tear it off and explore the smooth terrain hidden beneath the layers. The woman's green hair was still wet, hanging in damp curls around her back. Grimmjow was beginning to regret driving her behind him to change.

Wanting to know about the enticing woman in front of him, Grimmjow asked her one key question, "You're staying at my place. Shouldn't I know who you are?"

Nel's lips formed an 'o' and in faint embarrassment, she answered, "My name is Neliel Tu Oderschwank. You have my gratitude for providing me shelter." Her hazel eyes locked onto his cyan ones. "If I can repay you in any way I can, I shall."

Having long realized that he was starved for some _companionship, _the corner of Grimmjow's lip quirked up. He knew what he wanted, but no way would he initiate the process. He wanted her to beg for it. But he could help her along, he supposed.

Casually, he zipped off his vest and sat on the bed, showing off the muscles beneath the cloth, and his hollow hole, something other hollows – he thought – would find attractive.

But to his disappointment, he saw no reaction; only neutral hazel eyes. Currently, they weren't even focused on him _or_ his abs; in fact, they held question marks as she glanced around the Spartan room.

Quicker on the uptake than he looked, Grimmjow said, "Just sit anywhere. You're not wet anymore."

At least, not yet. Not until I make you. He thought smugly.

As she nodded and situated herself on the only chair, Grimmjow stripped off his vest completely, giving Neliel a good look at his powerful upper body.

Nel tried her best not to stare. He was even more muscular than Ichigo, and a hell of a lot manlier than Nnoitra. She grew somber as she thought of the spindly arrancar; she regretted the death of her comrade, who had been little better than a beast, but a comrade nonetheless.

Realizing that she was staring, she abruptly averted her eyes from Grimmjow's muscular body.

Heat was slowly building in her abdomen; she put it away as hunger. But as the ache grew unbearable, she had no choice. "I know it's poor etiquette for a guest to ask, but do you, by any chance, have some food? I think I'm hungry…"

Grimmjow frowned, annoyed. This was not going as planned. Maybe he _would_ have to make the first move, after all – but he would try and impress her with his hostly manner, first.

So he flippantly said, "It's in the cupboard."

Brushing away the cobwebs of what obviously was a rarely-used cupboard, Nel found exactly what she expected. Nothing, save for a spider skittering off from a stale piece of bread.

Suppressing a sigh, Nel knew she wasn't hungry, but the dull ache still remained.

What was it?

The heat sharply flared when she turned back to Grimmjow.

It couldn't be…

Wanting to know despite herself, Nel approached Grimmjow, who was lounging on the bed, topless. She stared at his rippling muscles and gulped when he cast a knowing cyan eye toward her. Hypnotized, she reached out a hand, as if to touch his hollow hole. But before her fingertips got that far, she stopped herself.

"Where should I sleep?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

When it was almost dark, Nel sat on the floor, back against a wall. She drew her knees to her chest and sighed almost inaudibly.

She definitely knew what the ache was.

Lust.

Unfulfilled need.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was getting more and more frustrated. She had nearly come onto him, but had stopped at the last moment. Why?

But as soon as he thought it, he felt feather-light touches on his skin. He opened his eyes, and saw Neliel hovering over him. The magenta stripe across her cheeks and nose suited her more than ever – especially now, as it made her look like she was blushing.

He smirked. "Changed your mind, then?" His voice was husky.

There was no answer except a hand traveling up his chest. But she would have to do more than that to harden him.

He felt cold air against his neck, and realized that she was blowing at his skin, and withheld a shiver. Her cold limbs wrapped about him, and he realized that she was naked. He held back as she nipped at his earlobe and licked his exposed jaw. She slipped her hand beneath his mask, and he froze, not out of pleasure, but out what took him time to recognize as fear. The mask was simultaneously an arrancar's biggest strength and biggest weakness. The skin beneath the bone mask was as tender as a baby's.

He relaxed immensely when her fingers moved somewhere else, like his eyelashes and chiseled face features. She pressed her breasts against his muscled chest and her lips against his, her cool tongue slipping into his mouth.

What ultimately turned him on was the cold fingers that touched the rim of his hollow hole located on his abdomen. Right after the cock of a man and the cunt of a woman, it was the most sensitive area of an arrancar.

Groaning, he flipped over and straddled her. He heard her squeak in protest, but as he began to fondle her breasts, the squeak turned into a moan. She was deliciously cool against his heated skin – their temperatures balanced the others' out.

His thumbs found her nipples, and he felt them harden at his touch. He began to lick at them with the tip of his tongue. She shuddered as the cold air struck the now wet sensitive spots, and she made an attempt to retaliate by grabbing his swollen member beneath his pants.

Fighting back a groan, Grimmjow renewed his attack on her nipples, actually biting them – gently, but hard enough to make her let go and cry out, squirming beneath him.

_Who's in control now? _Grimmjow thought vindictively. He needed to pay her back for the mask incident, but her mask was on top of her hair; it wouldn't be nearly as erotic. So his hands roamed all over her body, attempting to find her hollow hole in the darkness. His cat eyes could somewhat see, but finding her hollow hole with just his eyes was near impossible. As his hands began to explore her nether regions, he got a better idea. His fingers stopped between her legs and stroked her wet slit. He smirked he heard her gasp.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegarjaques. Say it, Neliel."

But Neliel bit down on her lip in silent refusal.

_Oh?_ Grimmjow took it a step further, slipping his fingers inside her, massaging her cunt, and finally felt out her clit and rang it like a bell, toying with it, enjoying the feeling of her shudder against his skin. Grimmjow could faintly make out Neliel bite her lip even harder, but she still let out a muffled cry as she threatened to come.

As Grimmjow trailed his tongue across Neliel's chest, he felt something.

_Bingo._

He had found her hollow hole; located right between the mounds of her breasts. She trembled as he licked all around the rim, the part where the natural curve of her breasts turned into the straight surface of the hollow hole.

Grimmjow hadn't thought Neliel could get any wetter, but she did and it felt deliciously lubricated enough to fuck her senseless.

But not yet, as he shot Neliel a feral grin in the dark. When he saw her eyes widen, he knew she'd seen his grin and enjoyed every bit of her anticipation, and possibly fear. Let the hunter become the hunted.

Grimmjow ravaged Neliel's tongue with his as a sample of what was to come and ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his erection between her legs, teasing her right under her wetness.

He would dominate. Both Neliel, and Hueco Mundo. Hell, when he became king of Hueco Mundo, maybe he'd even keep her as his play-thing, a toy to fuck whenever he became bored.

The situation changed all at once when he felt surprisingly powerful arms change their positions once again, leaving Neliel on top once again. This time, she yanked off his pants and grabbed his junk. Grimmjow hissed in both pain and pleasure, the line between the two blurring together as she massaged his member.

He began to buck his hips against her hand, but she loosened her hand as soon as he did, teasing him. Grimmjow glared at Neliel through eyes heavy-lidded with lust.

"Fuck you, Neliel."

Neliel eyes glinted a dangerous magenta. "Does it feel good?" she asked in a low sexy murmur, biting her lip like a tease.

"You fucking cunt – "

Neliel put a finger against his lips shushing him. "If you are using coarse language to seem like a man, don't. Just show me. If you can." She smirked.

Where had that polite and respectable arrancar gone, leaving this sexually dominating woman?

Grimmjow felt insulted. "_If _I can? You mean, _when I will."_

And with one fell move, he crushed her to him, letting her feel his throbbing cock between her thighs before he flipped both of them over and thrust it into her wet slit.

Ah, finally, the bitch screamed his name. Grimmjow held his member in her for as long as possible, stroking the rims of her hollow hole before kissing her roughly, his tongue attacking hers again. Just when he felt like he would burst, he pulled out and thrust into her again. He groaned in delight as her already tight walls contracted each time he penetrated her. He felt her shuddering beneath him every time she came, her body becoming lax beneath him before she tensed again from the pleasure.

He had forgotten how long he could last, Grimmjow noted with satisfaction, as Neliel had another orgasm.

"Ichi…go…" Neliel moaned ever so softly. But Grimmjow's abnormally keen ears picked it up and he grit his teeth.

So _she _knew Kurosaki Ichigo as well? The only man who had won against him in a fight? Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow rammed into her harder. When she screamed out his name once more, Grimmjow was satisfied that he had effectively driven that orange haired shinigami from her head. He wanted to dominate her completely, mind and body. He bent down once more to lick the hollow hole between the beautiful mountains that were her breasts. He doubted the shinigami knew her that intimately. He wanted to monopolize her. Neliel was _his._

Finally Grimmjow came, but it wasn't over yet. The one thing on his mind was to drive all traces of Ichigo from Neliel's mind. While she was recovering, he took his chance to use his pants and vest to tie her wrists to the bed.

Too late, Neliel began to thrash about. "Wh – what are you – ! What is this! Grimm – "

Grimmjow leant down and whispered into Neliel's ear, "I would apologize, but I'm not sorry. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it too."

And like it she did; Neliel moaned when Grimmjow spread her legs and slipped his fingers in once again. But this time it was to test the juice of whether or not she had enough energy for him to eat her out.

Neliel trembled violently when Grimmjow lightly touched her entrance, and he knew that she didn't have enough energy… but vindictively decided to go for it anyways, as punishment for torturing him from before.

Besides, she didn't need use energy on anything but sex; she didn't have anywhere else to go until the storm settled down. And judging from what he saw, the storm would last for at least three days.

And so he spread Neliel's legs again and began to lick her slit.

"Ah! Gr – Grimm…jow…!" Neliel began to breath heavily once again, which turned into low moans punctuated by utterances of his name.

Grimmjow tongue delved deep into Neliel's cunt, and her back arched as she screamed and came once more.

Grinning, Grimmjow lapped every bit of her cum up, licking at her thighs for any extra drops, threatening to send Neliel to the edge again.

Drunk from domination, Grimmjow was above Neliel once more and he sucked and bit at her neck. He felt Neliel's body tighten once more; but he felt the exhaustion in her muscles.

"I'll stop if you say that you're my bitch."

Neliel's hazel eyes opened, tinged with magenta once again. "What if I refuse?"

Grimmjow pinched a nipple again and stroked her conveniently located hollow hole. He himself had recovered from the _exercise_ and was standing erect again, ready for another run.

"You'll be so tired out by the end of this…"

When they'd both maxed out on their energy, as Grimmjow collapsed back into his bed, he freed Neliel's bonds. Rubbing her wrists, Neliel huffily rolled over, her back facing Grimmjow.

"You're sore about that?" Grimmjow was amused. "Okay, I won't do it next time."

Neliel threw back at him, "There won't _be_ a next time."

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What else shall we do in the remaining days of the snowstorm? Play games?"

Nel said nothing. They didn't even cuddle, so her body temperature dropped back to what it was before she went on a rampaging lust-fulfilling spree.

Though she'd been in complete ecstasy while she'd been having the best sex of her life, she felt even emptier than before.

_Hollow holes._

Hers was located between her breasts, and she found it her biggest flaw. It symbolized how hollows had no heart to speak of, and hers was uncomfortably close to where the real organ should be.

A tear traveled down from one eye to another.

Through the musky smell of sex, Grimmjow could smell the salt of something, though he didn't know what.

It began to get lighter, and a bit of dull light was cast on Neliel's back. Grimmjow's eyes widened. There was a large '3' below her hollow hole. Tercera?

He reached out to trace it, but before his fingers could even brush the skin of her back, Nel had turned around and grabbed his hand. She had those dangerous eyes again.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I didn't know you were one the Espada. I suppose you were the Tercera Espada before Harribel."

Nel let go of his hand and turned around again.

This time, when she turned, Grimmjow's gaze was transfixed, not on her tattoo, but on her hollow hole. It was located in such an erotic place. His fingers did not move slowly to trace it, but they outright stroked it.

Nel did not turn around; she felt nothing menacing from Grimmjow, unless you counted arousal as menacing, which some people might.

She stiffened as his fingertips contacted her hollow hole. Did he know what she was thinking? How ashamed she was of her hollow hole? But then she heard him breath, "Beautiful…"

Nel's eyes widened. Her, beautiful? Hollow hole and all? She whipped her head around, smacking Grimmjow in the face with her mint colored hair, but she didn't care. Did he really think her the placement – no, her hollow hole itself – was beautiful?

She sat up, and looked down at him, her naked body glistening in the sunlight.

"Do you really think it's beautiful?"

Puzzled, Grimmjow turned onto his back. "Well, would I have fucked you if I thought otherwise?"

Nel fought the urge to slap her forehead. She said more quietly, "I mean. My hollow hole…"

"…Yeah. I think it's one of the most erotic things about you," He stared at her. "Well, besides the rest of you."

Nel blushed under his gaze. She was very glad that her face marking masked most of her blush.

He grinned roguishly. "You aren't ashamed, are you? I've never heard of an arrancar being ashamed of his hollow hole." He examined her. "Usually I'd say shame is a weakness, but the tattoo on your back says otherwise." He sat up and reached out to his thumb along the edges of her hollow hole.

Nel closed her eyes in guilty pleasure before she shivered.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Cold, are we?" He pulled her close and grinned. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

She smiled as well, and the emptiness inside of her felt slightly less gaping.

…

A/N: Meh. Not quite in character. And a bit more violent than I was expecting it to turn out.


End file.
